What my Mother Doesn't Know
by Blonde-Weasley1
Summary: Squeal to "A Secret to Hold". Aria and Aaron have grown up and aren't the sweet little kids they once were. Aria sneaks off with her boyfriend, and Aaron... well he just makes bad decisions.
1. Crazy Kids

Aria's become a rebel ever since her father, Kyle, came back. Aaron's been rebellious, but not as much as Aria. What trouble can two twins get into?

~{Aria's P.O.V}~

Our lips were mashed together as we sat on the hard ground. Oh, by then way the one I'm kissing is my boyfriend Roy. We were in the clearing right in front of Trieste Forest. We turned over so that I was on the ground and Roy was above me.

"Does anyone in your family know where you are?"

"Nope. And they won't know. They never do." I grabbed Roy shirt and pulled him to me. He started to unbutton my vest, but when he got to the last button we heard Aaron call.

"Aria! Are you out here?"

"Dammit Aaron! Why are you here?"

"Shit." Roy got off me as Aaron came into view. I started pulling leaves out of my hair.

" Hey Roy. Mom and Dad and worried about you Aria."

"I thought-" I shushed Roy.

"Did they hear me get out?"

"No. Mom came into bedroom and saw that you were gone. I told her that I'd go find you," Aaron looked around at where we were. They he looked at us. I looked down and saw that my shirt was a mess and my vest was unbuttoned. My hair must have been a mess too. I looked at Roy his hair was a mess too. Neither of us looked that great. " I can't wait to tell Mom where I found you… and who I found you with."

I stood up, went over to Aaron and grabbed his shirt. "You do that and I swear. You'll regret it. I can and will make your life miserable."

"Aria, we should probably go. If your mom found out that your gone, then I want to make sure that my mom is still asleep."

"Okay," I let go of Aaron's shirt and went over to kiss Roy good-bye. "Alright Aaron. Let's go home." I fixed my clothes and pulled stay leaves out of my hair and started for home.

When we got home Mom was freaking out.

"Aria! Where have you been? I was so worried about you!"

"I'm sorry Mom. I thought I saw one of Dad's monster out there, so I went to get it back."

"Why didn't you get your father?"

"I didn't want to wake you guys up." Mom hugged me.

"Aaron, thank you finding your sister. Now, to bed both of you." We went up the stairs and into our room.

"I hate sharing a room. But what I want to know is why you're sneaking out to see Roy in the middle of the night." Aaron got in his bed and I sat at the vanity and brushed through my hair.

"Because. Nobody wants to see us make out in the daylight. Cammy agrees with me."

"Cammy's your best friend. She'll agree to anything you say."

"That's not true. Cammy has disagreed with things I've said." Aaron sighed and turned off his light. He just didn't understand why Roy had to be together. I looked down and saw a shirt crumpled up on the floor. I picked it up. It was Aaron's favorite shirt, which he had worn today. It had a bloodstain on it. Dammit, that stupid Orland.

Orland hates both Aaron and me because of his stupid father. You see our mom, Cecilia, was supposed Jake, Orland's dad, but she was pregnant with Kyle's, our dad, kid, which was us. So Mom broke off the engagement with Jake and went off to marry Kyle.

But anyway, Orland has been beating up on Aaron ever since he learned how tough I was. He thought that Aaron didn't help kill any of the monsters in the dungeons. The feeling of hate was mutual between us. I threw the shirt in the laundry basket and got changed into my nightgown.

The next morning it was like I never snuck out. Though Aaron was still ticked off at me for not getting in trouble. We left for school and we ran into Leann on the way.

"Hiya Aaron! Hey Aria."

"Hey Leann! How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. You should know. You see me like everyday!" Leann smiled and Aaron blushed. I started to walk ahead of them. Leann was such an airhead; it made me sick to think that Aaron actually liked her. I saw Cammy and Roy waiting for me so I ran ahead to meet them.

"What's up Aria?" I hugged Cammy and gave Roy a good morning kiss, on the lips of course.

"Nothing much. Got caught for sneaking out last night."

"Holy- What did you do this time girl?" Cammy punched Roy. "You in this aren't you?"

"Okay, ow. And yes Aria was with me. What's so wrong with being with your girlfriend?" Roy put his arm around my waist.

"Nothing. Just don't get into anything crazy will you? I'd like my friend to be in one piece. And not pregnant."

"Cammy! Crap girl, I'm not gonna get pregnant! We were just making out."

"That's what it starts with." I sighed and the bell rang for school to start. I only had two more years until I could leave, but Cammy and Roy were graduating this year. I sat down behind Cammy with Sera and Serena on my right and Aaron on my left. Roy sat in between Leann and Orland and he hated his seat. Cammy sat next to her nephew Leonel.

Mana's classes weren't so bad, but Barrett's classes bored me to death. I looked over and saw that Aaron was taking down notes. My gosh, my own brother was a nerd. Then again, he was probably taking notes so he seemed smart in front of Leann. I wanted to gag.

I use to be friends with Leann and Leonel when I was younger, but drifted apart after Dad came back. I started hanging out with Roy and Cammy more. Leann and Leonel seemed so childish right now, but Aaron still hung out with her. He spent most of his time with us, but some days it was like he and Leann were connected at the hand.

"Aria… Roy wants to know if we'll go to Bessia Island after school." Cammy whispered to me. This is why I love Roy and Cammy. The dungeons weren't off limits to us anymore. But none of the adults liked us going there. It was still "too dangerous".

"Hell yeah." Cammy smiled and whispered the answer back to Roy. It was all set. I knew Aaron would be hanging out with Leann today so he wouldn't bug us.

I leaned back in my chair. My life was perfect.

**Yeah! New series! Ceci and Kyle's children are sixteen now and are causing a whole heck of a lot of trouble. Well, Aria is anyway. Hope you liked it!**


	2. Boring, Normal School

"Holy!" Cammy screamed as a goblin came out from behind a bush. "Aria!"

"Hold on." I went over and quickly defeated the goblin. "Cammy we've been here before. You know there are monsters here."

"I know. But that one jumped out of the bush!" Roy laughed and I sighed. Cammy was an awesome friend but she freaked out too easily sometimes.

"Hey, I have an idea. Let's go deep into the caves."

"Totally! You guys will love it there. But Cammy, be careful, there are monsters in there."

"Shut up Aria." I laughed and the three of us went into the caves. They were really quite amazing. I killed a couple monsters and destroyed the generator so we wouldn't be bothered.

"This is really creepy…" Cammy shivered.

"This is pretty romantic…" Roy put his arm around my waist and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Love birds. Gag me, please."

"Shut up Cammy. You're just jealous." I stuck out my tongue at her.

"Whatever!" We went exploring the cave for a while. After about two hours of wandering around we saw Barrett was looking around. He must have been looking for us.

"Crap. What's Barrett doing here?" The three of us hid behind a huge rock.

"He's looking for us I bet."

"We should get out of here before he sees us." We quietly snuck out of the cave. We stopped to make sure he wasn't still following us. We turned around to head to the port and ran into Mana.

"Aria, Cammy, and Roy. How sad that you three are sneaking around Blessia Island. Where's Aaron?"

"Probably with Leann." Barrett walked out of the cave and stood next to Mana.

"How much trouble are we in?" Roy hung his head, Cammy looked at Mana because she couldn't look at her brother-in-law. I looked down at my feet and played with the dirt.

"Nothing this time. But next time make sure Sera and Serena don't hear you." Mana and Barrett left.

"Those bitches! I can't believe they would do that!" The three of us were ticked off.

"This is why I stopped hanging out with them." I was best friends with Sera and Serena but we kinda grew apart. I started hanging out with Cammy more and I started dating Roy. They were probably ticked that I'm not their friend.

"We should probably head home anyway." Cammy and I agreed and we left. When I got home Mom was still at work and Dad was somewhere. I went upstairs and I saw Aaron lying on his bed.

"Whatcha doing Aaron?"

"Thinking…" I sighed and sat at my vanity. Aaron sat up and looked over at me. "Do you think you and Roy are going to get married?"

"I guess so. Of course once I finish school." I brushed out my hair. I looked over at Aaron who was still just sitting there. "Okay, what's up?"

"Is it bad to want to be…" He bit his lip.

"Want to be what, Aaron?" I feared what my brother would say.

"I think I want to be a father." I almost threw my brush at him. What the crap was he talking about? "I mean I think I'm in love with Leann and I want to marry her."

"Well don't get her pregnant first just so you can marry her! Remember what happened with Mom and Dad? Jake is still pissed at them."

"I know not to get her pregnant first. It's just… I want to be with her and have a child with her."

"Okay, Aaron. You have got some serious issues. Seriously. I don't even want to marry Roy yet. I'm perfectly fine with being his girlfriend." Aaron sighed and laid back down on his bed.

"I guess girls just don't get it."

"Or maybe you crazy for wanting to be a father so friggin' early!" I was a little ticked off by his comment. I threw my hairbrush at him and it hit his stomach. Aaron rolled on his side and looked at me.

"What the hell was the for?"

"For being a retarded little brother! Did you think about how Leann might feel when she has to carry around a baby in her stomach for a couple seasons?" Holy crap, did I just defend Leann?

Aaron started to say something but he stopped. He threw my brush on the floor and rolled on his stomach. I could tell he was in deep thought. I sighed and picked up my hairbrush off the floor. I really didn't want his life to turn into something like Mom and Dad's life.

Sure, they were happy together but Mom couldn't go into the Inn without getting a cold look from Jake. Egan would let her in, but Jake would just ignore her. Dad can't go to the blacksmith's without getting into a fight with Jake. So either we have to go or Dad has to go when Jake's not there.

I got up and went downstairs. Aaron was so stupid for even thinking about it. I sat down at the table and put my head down.

"Aria? What's the matter?" I looked up and saw Mom standing there. She must have come in when I was upstairs.

"Oh nothing, Aaron's just being stupid." I started tracing the patterns in the wood.

"What's he doing now?" I looked at Mom. She had the prettiest green eyes that both Aaron and I had inherited. Both of our ears were also pointed at the end like hers.

"He's just saying stuff that's making me ticked off at him. He's upstairs thinking right now."

"Aria, you know you can come to both your father and I if you need anything."

"I know Mom. Thanks." She kissed me on my head and went up to see how Aaron was doing. I laid my head down and closed my eyes. I wondered what Aaron was going to tell Mom that we were talking about. I'm sure he could come up with something. We used to have such wild imaginations when we were kids.

I heard something hit the window. It sounded like a pebble. A couple more hit the window and I got up to see what it was. It was Roy. I opened the window and stuck out my head.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had to work."

"Mom let me off. I forgot to ask you, will you go with me to the flower festival tomorrow?"

"Of course Roy! Silly, you know I would have said yes." I laughed and he came over and kissed me. We stood there kissing for a while until Aaron came down and whacked my butt with a newspaper.

"What the he-"

"Mom's coming downstairs." I turned around, said good-bye to the best boyfriend in the world and closed the window.

"I feel like Romeo and Juliet." I whispered under my breath. Of course we were allowed to see each other but the way we did it felt like we went allowed. Dad came in and greeted us.

"How was your day Dad?" I asked.

"Tiring. How was school you two?" Dad gave Mom a kiss and sat down.

"Boring."

"Normal." Aaron and I looked at each other. We cracked up laughing.

"Okay from that laugh, I can tell that school today was "normal" or "boring". But I won't bother to ask." I hugged Dad and sat down next to Aaron.

Sure, school was boring. But the rest of the day was pretty exciting; at least my half of it.

**Yeah! Ch. 2 is up. Hope you liked it.**

**Also, can anyone who's reading this please review? I'd like to know how I'm doing. Is this a good squeal to "A Secret to Hold" or not?**

**If you haven't read "A Secret to Hold" you probably should read it or else you won't get the back-story with Cecilia, Kyle and Jake. Which will probably play a big part in this story.**


	3. Sickly Sweet Fist Fights

"What a bitch."

"What was that? You little…" I punched Orland in his cheek.

"Dammit. That's it." Orland pulled back his arm to punch me and Aaron kicked him in the stomach. "Crap…" Orland swung his arm at Aaron and hit him by his left eye. Then Orland kneeled over and started coughing. Sera and Serena ran over to comfort him.

"Aaron!" Leann ran over to him. "Are you okay?" I pretended to gag and went over to Roy and Cammy.

"Girl! That was awesome! He's gonna have a bloody nose for a week!" I high-fived Cammy and Roy grabbed my hand.

"That's what he gets for messing with Aaron and me!" Roy pulled me into a kiss. We stood there kissing for a while.

"Lovebirds." Cammy coughed behind us.

"Shut up Cammy. That was a victory kiss. Aria won the fight." Roy put his arm around my waist.

"Can a serious barf now?"

"Whatever Cammy. You're just jealous." Cammy made a gagging noise.

"Yes, I'm so jealous. I totally want to be sucking face after beating someone up." I play punched Cammy in the arm and the three of us cracked up laughing.

"Aria…" I turned around and saw Leann and Aaron standing behind us. "Aria, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine Leann. Nothing's wrong. But… I think Aaron might get a black eye." Leann turned to Aaron and immediately started to look at his eye. I heard Cammy snicker behind me. Roy tried to shush her but he ended up snickering too.

"Leann seriously. I'll be fine. Besides Orland didn't punch me that hard."

"No, I think Aria punched Orland harder." Roy, Cammy and I cracked up at Roy's comment. Leann looked at us with a confused look on her face.

"Never mind them Leann. Come on let's go." Aaron grabbed Leann's hand and pulled her away.

"Aria, shouldn't you go home before Aaron?" I turned to Cammy and looked at her like he was crazy. "Well, one you were just in a fight and Aaron looks like he's going to have a black eye. Plus, I heard he was bringing Leann to your house for dinner."

"Meeting the 'rents. Leann's a lucky girl."

"I'll be eating in my room. With Leann at the dinner table she'll be so sickly sweet."

"You could always join my mom and me for dinner." I wrapped my arms around Roy's neck.

"That's so nice. But, Mom would lock me in the house so that I would have to stay for dinner." I kissed Roy.

"I didn't think locks would stop you Aria. I mean you've snuck out of the house before." I kicked at Cammy but missed since I was kissing Roy. Cammy laughed. Roy and I pulled away.

"Well, I should be going. See you tomorrow!" I turned and ran so I would make it before Aaron and Leann got home. I opened the door and saw Mom cooking dinner.

"Aria is that you?"

"Yeah. It's me. I'm gonna clean up for dinner. Oh, and by the way, Aaron's bringing a guest." With that I ran up stairs to change. I had some dirt on my clothes from when Orland had knocked me down on the ground. I brushed through my hair and washed my face to get rid of any traces that I might have been in a fight.

"Aria! Dinner!" I took one last look in the mirror and headed downstairs. When I got there Aaron and Leann were just walking inside. "Aaron! What in the world happened?" Mom hurried over to see why Aaron had dirt on his face and why it looked like there was a bruise near his left eye.

"It's nothing Mom."

"Nothing? You have a black eye there! What did you do?"

"I… um… I… got…"

"He got in a fight with Orland." Aaron looked over at me. I was leaning on railing. I was all cleaned up and I didn't look like I was in a fight. Mom turned back to Aaron. I smirked at him.

"A fight? Orland? Please don't cause any more trouble between out two families. Jake already hates us. Oh! Leann I'm sorry. Aria show her the bathroom." Leann followed be to the bathroom.

"Aria? Why did you tell your mom that?"

"What?"

"Why did you tell her that Aaron got in a fight with Orland? You were in that fight too."

"Yeah, so? Just because I was in it doesn't mean that I need to get blamed for it to." I opened the bathroom door so Leann could go in. I turned and started to leave.

"Aria. Why do Jake and Orland hate your family so much?" I looked over my shoulder at Leann. I put a finger to my lips.

"Sh… It's a secret." With that I went downstairs. Mom was still fussing with Aaron and Dad wasn't home yet.

"Just please Aaron. I don't want you fighting anymore with Orland. Who knows what Jake will do when he hears what happened."

"Orland shouldn't hold a grudge that Jake holds. It's stupid."

"Jake probably filled Orland's head with bad crap about our family." I sat down at the table.

"Aria… Not now." Mom sighed. "Aaron go clean up. Your father should be home soon." She went back to stirring the stew. Leann and Aaron came back downstairs. We were all seated at the table when Dad came in. Mom got up and went over to greet him. And by greet I mean kiss.

"Hey Aria, Aaron, and… Leann? Since when are you part of our family?" Leann giggled and Aaron smiled.

"I invited Leann to dinner Dad." Dad smiled and sat down.

"Well, I kinda figured that. But what I want to know is why you have a black eye Aaron." Aaron sunk down into is seat a little." Mom started to serve the food.

"Aaron got in a fight with Orland today. I not sure about what though." Dad sighed.

"We'll talk about this later. Right now we have a guest."

By the time Leann left I wanted to barf. She was so sweet and it was killing me. But once she left Dad laid the questions on Aaron.

"What were you thinking Aaron? Fighting with Orland?" Mom and I were washing the dishes and listening to them talk.

"I'm sorry Dad. He was making comments and I got mad. He also called Aria…"

"Called Aria what?" I handed Mom a plate and looked over my shoulder.

"He called a Aria a… bitch. So she punched him. And he was about to punch her back but that's when I kicked him and he punched me." Mom nearly dropped the plate she had in her hand.

"Aria, is this true?" I turned around and both Dad and Aaron were looking at me.

"Yes." I looked over at Aaron. That was payback for ratting him out to Mom.

"Aria, are you alright?"

"Mom I'm fine. Orland didn't punch me. He didn't even touch me." Dad sighed. He got up and came over and hugged me.

"What am I going to do with you two? Starting fights? I know you two have never been friends with Orland but… You two need to think before you do something stupid." I thought about what Aaron had told me a few days ago, about him wanting to be a father. I wonder if he thought about that before he told me.

"Well. We'll both try our hardest not to get in anymore fights with Orland or anybody." I smiled at Mom and Dad. Aaron came over and gave them the same smile.

"I hate having teenagers. Kyle, what will we do?"

"I say we let them go Ceci. They won't get in trouble… this time. Now go on." Aaron and I left Mom and Dad and went upstairs. We went to our room and I plopped down on my bed.

"You heard Dad, Aaron. Think about what your doing before you do it. Did you think about the consequences if you get Leann pregnant early?" Aaron threw his pillow at me.

"Shut up. What about you sneaking out? Did you ever think about the consequences if you and Roy go to far?" I threw the pillow back at him.

"Gosh, you're just like Cammy. She's all worried I'm gonna get pregnant. Don't worry. I won't be stupid."

"And I won't do anything stupid either. I… don't want something to happen like what happened with Mom, Dad, and Jake." I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Okay I said something like that when you said that you wanted to marry Leann and get her pregnant. Now you're saying it."

"I guess I realized what you meant. I get why you yelled at me." I threw my pillow at him. I smiled at him.

"You'll always be stupid twin brother." He threw my pillow back. Aaron smiled at me.

"You'll always be stupid twin sister."

**Thanks for reading! Sorry I haven't updated this one in a while. I've been pretty busy. Plus I've been working on my other stories and haven't really thought about this one. Hope you liked it! :D**


	4. The Princess of the Pink Puffballs

I took a deep breath and walked into the blacksmith's. Tanya, I was okay with her. In fact she really liked me because I was dating Roy. But it was Jake that I wasn't okay with.

"Little human… What do you want?"

"Now Jake. Come on, by nicer to the kid." Tanya patted Jake on the back but it was more like a slap.

"My dad wanted me to see if his order was ready." Tanya went and got the sword and handed it to me.

"Your dad already paid for it. Go on." I turned and left. I could tell that Jake was glaring at me. Now there were two offenses against Aaron and me. One, well existing as Kyle and Cecilia's kids and two, for getting in a fight with Orland. Both Jake and Orland were jerks. And Jake needed to get over his stupid grudge.

I walked back to the house and left the sword on the table. I headed to the fountain to look for Cammy. Instead I found Leann, Sera and Serena.

"Leann you look-"

"Beautiful!" Leann did a twirl and I wanted to gag.

"You guys really think so?" Sera and Serena nodded. "Aw, you guys are the best! Aria! Come look! I just got this new dress!" I walked over hiding my disgust. The dress was pure pink. Cammy and I absolutely detested that color. Besides, pink would get too dirty if you're making out with your boyfriend in Trieste Forest.

"It's… nice." I gave a weak smile but Leann could care less.

"Well, Mom knew that the dance was coming up soon so she wanted to get me a dress." Leann did another twirl and I looked over and saw Cammy walking towards.

"I gotta go guys. See you later!" I began to walk away and when I heard them continue their conversation I ran and grabbed Cammy by the arm.

"Holy shi-"

"Keep quiet or you'll have to tell Leann how wonderful her frilly pink dress is." We got out of sight and earshot and Cammy burst into laughing.

"Aaron asked her to the dance? I love your brother! He seriously thinks he's in love with the little pink puffball?" Cammy held her stomach and laughed.

"Don't remind me. She's been coming over for dinner once a week. It's killing me! I've tried to go over to Roy's house but Mom says I have to eat at home if we have a guest." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"That must really suck. The princess over at your house?"

"Tell me about it. I can't wait for the day I graduate. The three of us are going to go to the city. Get away from here. Explore the world." I looked up at the sky. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky.

"Well, the day Roy proposes to you we'll high tail it out of here," Cammy shrugged. "You guys can elope for all I care. Just as long as I'm there."

"Roy doesn't even have to propose. I'll accept. Though, if we just leave my Mom might think I'm pregnant and would freak out."

"The way you and Roy make out I'm surprised that you're not Prego."

"Cammy!" I punched her in the arm. We laughed and Cammy hit me back.

"Mom! Do I have to go? Seriously? It'll just be the village kids and I see them every day!"

"It won't be that bad. Just have one dance with the boy you like. And that's it. You can come home." I crossed my arms across my chest and sighed.

"Fine. But! I get to pick out my dress." Mom sighed and left the room. I pulled out a dark gray dress with blue detail. Really this was the only dress the fit me. All my other dresses were too small. I pulled it on and slipped on some flats. I put a clip in my hair and pulled a brush through the rest. I took one last look and decided it was good for one dance. I opened the door and ran into Aaron.

"Ow. Well… doesn't my sister look nice?" Aaron smirked. I scowled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't get the memo about bringing stupidity to the dance."

"Ha, ha, very funny. Why are you going?"

"Mom's making me, she said one dance and I can go." Aaron moved to the side to pass me and I followed him. He kept trying to get past me but I kept blocking him.

"Okay now you're being hilarious Aria." I stuck out my tongue and let him through.

"Tell the puffball I said hi." I walked downstairs, twirled once for my parents and headed towards Cammy's.

"Nice dress." I stood in the doorway of Cammy's room. She was wearing a lavender dress. It was low-cut which I applauded.

"Really? Dorothy hates it. Dad doesn't really care. Just as long as I'm not trying to make it lower than it already is." Cammy took one last look in the mirror and then walked over to me. "Let's go. Roy's probably is waiting for us." I nodded and we left.

"Well, you both look amazing." Roy kissed me and gave Cammy a hug. "I didn't think you two would be here. I was going to bail half way through the first song."

"I'm just here for one song. Promised my Mom." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm here to be with Sir William. He's a knight of Norad." Roy and I gave Cammy looks of disbelief. "Being the only single person is getting to me…" The band started to play a song.

"Looks like this is our song." Roy took my hand and led me on the dance floor. I couldn't help but smile. The song was pretty slow but it wasn't that slow. It was pretty nice. I could stand close to Roy and put my head on his shoulder. When the song ended we slipped out and went the Falling Star Path.

"It's a beautiful night." I wrapped my arms around Roy's neck and kissed him. We stood there for about a minute and we finally pulled away. "And it's prefect being here with you."

"I have something for you. Close your eyes." I closed them and I felt something cold touch my neck. Something else cold hit the back of my neck and my hair fell over it. "Okay, open them." I did and on my neck was a necklace but instead of a charm there was a ring on it. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. I just clasped my hands over my mouth, staring at Roy. "Like it?"

"You- this- holy- what-" Roy laughed.

"My mom had some extra gold left over from a sword she made. So I asked her if she could make a ring. She didn't ask why. I had to go get a diamond from the dungeon."

"It's- ohmy- wonder- Roy!" I hugged him and didn't let go.

"I take that as a yes then?" I let go and looked at him.

"What?"

"Well, I was…since I'm graduating in a few days… Maybe once you get out of school…"

"That I would marry you? Oh, Roy… It's a yes!" He smiled and pulled me in for a kiss. I was the happiest girl in this town right now. We pulled apart and I put my head on his shoulder.

"Aria, you don't know how happy you've just made me." We stood there in the night air swaying. When we finally sunk back inside it was the final dance. We walked over to Cammy. She was sitting humming to a song, obviously not the one that was playing.

"What up guys? Have fun? Sir William and I did." I sighed and shook my head.

"Are you sure you're right in the head Cammy?" Cammy glared at Roy. He put up his hands as if to say, "Sorry, my bad." I couldn't help but laugh.

Later I slipped into my bed holding the ring. Neither Mom nor Dad had noticed it. Aaron had but he didn't say anything. He just rolled his eyes and went his way. I woke up the next morning still holding it. I was so happy right now. Nothing could bring me down.

**Okay first things first. I went on vacation for a week and had nooooooo Internet access the whole time. So I tried to write as much as I could before but that didn't work. **

**So I had to hold off till after I got home from vacation and I had to start school after I got home. **

**Soooooooo, I really didn't have time to finish writing the chapters I had started. **

**But I'm not giving up on this story! **

**Thanx so much to ****Insanity-Chan**** for the encouragement!**

**I will try to get my other stories up sometime this week.**

**Hoped you like this chapter!**


	5. The Plan

I tapped my finger on my desk watching the clock. Barrett was rambling about something. I wasn't really listening as soon as the clock struck three I would book it out of here. I'd run over to Tanya's so I could see Roy and then I'd go over to the bathhouse and see Cammy. I leaned on my hand and I could feel the ring move under my shirt. I wore it all the time. Since I couldn't wear it out around anyone but Cammy and Roy, I wore it under my shirt the whole time.

The clock struck three and the bell rang. I jumped out of my seat and ran out of that horrid place. I dropped my books off next to the woodshed and ran over to Tanya's. I opened the door and saw my mother talking to Tanya. Roy was standing over by Jake near the fire. I bit my lip trying to figure out a way to get by without Mom noticing me. I started to tiptoe over to where Roy was.

"Aria? What are you doing here?" Shit. Got caught. Roy turned around when he heard my name. He smiled and turned back to his work.

"Huh? Me? Oh, I just came to ask Tanya a question. I would have asked Mr. Barrett, but he seemed busied." Mom nodded. She turned back to Tanya.

"Are you sure it won't be a problem?"

"Cecilia, it'll be fine. Don't worry." Mom nodded and started to leave.

"Don't stay out to late Aria. Leann's coming over for dinner tonight." I smiled as Mom left and then I groaned. Roy turned around and took off his gloves. We smiled at each other.

"I take it you didn't really have a question for me?" I turned to Tanya and gave her an 'I'm sorry' look. "Go on." Roy took a look out the window to make sure Mom was out of view and then grabbed my hand. He pulled me to the dock next to Tanya's.

"It's been such a long day." He gave me a long kiss. "You have no idea how horrible it was." I laughed.

"It couldn't have been as bad as mine. I had to bake a cake with Leann today and she wouldn't stop talking about how wonderful Aaron was." I made a gagging noise and Roy laughed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me into a kiss.

"Well, well, well…" Roy and I pulled away and looked at who was talking to us. Orland glared at us. "The elf mistake and the crazy blacksmith's son. What a lovely couple." He smirk and I clenched my fist. Roy put a hand on my fist.

"What's your problem Orland? Aria's not a mistake and how dare you call my mom crazy." Roy took a step forward. "Do I have to remind you that your father works for her?" Orland scowled.

"Okay, whatever. But Aria and her brother are mistakes." I pushed past Roy with both fist clenched.

"You want another black eye to match that one? Or would you rather have a broken nose instead?" I held up my fist and scowled. "Your choice."

"Whatever, freak." Roy grabbed my arm before I punched the ass' face in. Orland laughed and walked away. My anger still raged and I shook Roy grasp off.

"Aria, calm down. You're not a freak. And you're no mistake. I know you aren't." Roy held me close. I hugged him back and cried in his shoulder.

"Why does he *sob* hate us so much? He's the freak. It makes me so mad *sob* that the stupid between our parents…" Roy hugged me tighter.

"Sh… Who cares what he thinks? He needs to get a life." I've never cried in front of anyone except my family and Roy and Cammy. When I was younger I tried to be friends with Orland but he just ignored me. I thought that he was just shy so I kept trying. But then Mom and Dad told us about what had happened with them and Jake and I got mad. I figured out that Orland didn't like me because of that. I confessed this to Cammy and Roy and they understood.

Roy and I got to the bathhouse and Cammy sat there bored. She was sketching something a blank piece of paper. She was leaning on her hand looking like she was about to fall asleep. When we opened the door a bell rung and she snapped to attention.

"Welcome to the bath- Oh, it's just you guys."

"Aw, thanks Cam. I feel so loved." We laughed. I went over to the desk and picked up the picture Cammy had been drawing. She was a really good artist and her dream was to go to the city and become a big time artist. She had been drawing a picture of a Pirate Goblin. "Good job, but their swords are more like a crescent moon. There not that straight."

"Thanks monster expert. Like I asked." I shrugged.

"Just saying." Roy pulled out twenty gold from his money pouch.

"Two baths please." Cammy nodded took the money and put it away. She stood up, stretched and yawned.

"Business is slow. I think I'll take one too." She turned and started walking to the girl's bathroom. "You know the way, Roy." I laughed and gave Roy a kiss on the cheek. He sighed and walked towards the boy's side.

"You're being really nice today your know that, right?" Cammy shrugged.

"You guys are my friends. I don't have to be nice to you all the time." We got undressed and slid into the giant tub. We sighed as the hot water rushed over our bodies. "So, I wanna know why there are tear streaks on your face."

"Orland was being a jerk. Called Aaron and me freaks. Also called Roy's mom crazy."

"You also punched his face in didn't you?"

"Wanted to." I stared up at the ceiling. "I can't wait 'till the three of us leave this place. I wanna go to the city now."

"I with you one hundred percent. I can't run this place anymore. It's about time Julia got back to work." Cammy and I laughed. I sunk down a little deeper into the steaming waters.

"Next spring." Cammy looked at me.

"What?" I sat up.

"Next spring is when we'll leave."

"Aria, you won't even be done with school yet. And even after school's out you'll have another year after that."

"I don't care. I've learned everything already. I can make a sword, hell, I can fight with a sword." Cammy sat up. "We just need to save up money until then."

"Okay. But why next spring?"

"Cause it to late in the fall. And if we leave in the winter, it'll be blizzard season." Cammy nodded.

"You're right. We should start saving up as much money as we can." I smiled. Cammy and I grabbed towels from the rack behind us and got out of the bath. We pulled on our clothes and waited for Roy to get dressed.

"What's the plan?" I smiled as Cammy explained everything to Roy. "I like the sound of it. So, we'll just pack up and leave?"

"Yep, we'll leave a note or something and then just leave." Roy nodded and put his arm around my waist.

"But, we can't tell anyone. Not even Aaron." Cammy glared at me.

"Like I was going to tell my brother! Have you've seen you he's dating? He'd go straight to Mom and Dad!" Cammy stuck out her tongue. The three of us laughed. I looked up at the clock and groaned. "Sorry guys, but I gotta head home. Princess of the Pink Puffballs is going to be over for dinner soon." Roy and Cammy laughed as I made a gagging noise.

I left the bathhouse and walked home. When I got inside Aaron and Leann were sitting at the table talking, Mom was cooking and Dad wasn't still outside.

"Hey Aria. About time you got home."

"Hello Aria! How are you?" Leann smiled at me and I forced a smile back.

"I'm great. By the way Aaron, I was at the bathhouse taking a nice long bath." I stuck out my tongue at Aaron. It was childish but it was the only thing I could do with Mom in the room. Aaron stuck his tongue out and I turned and went upstairs. I threw my bag on the floor and fell on my bed. On the ceiling above my bed were those stars you stick on the wall.

I had always loved looking at the stars. I sit outside after dinner every night and look at the stars. One day I got sick from being out in the cold so Dad bought me the stick up stars. They weren't the same, but they kept me from getting sick again. There was also a picture of a shooting star that I had taped up. I drew that after I had seen a shooting star with Roy. He invited me when we were little kids and he had kissed me on the cheek after we both wished on the star. After that I knew I had always wanted to with him.

I heard a knock on the door and Leann opened it. "Aria, your mom says dinner's ready." I sat up and turned to Leann.

"Do you know what Aaron's favorite monster is?" Leann shook her head and I grinned.

"It's a Wooly. He told me that he thinks there really cute." Leann giggled and went back downstairs. I beamed and followed her down. Leann sat down next to Aaron and kept giggling. He asked her what she was laughing about and she whispered in her ear. Aaron's eyes got wide and then he glared at me. I shrugged my shoulders and sat down.

Leann stayed until the sun was almost out of the sky. Aaron took her home and came back really happy.

"What are you all smiley about? Did you finally kiss Leann on the cheek?"

"Shut up. I've kissed Leann before."

"Sure you have." Aaron was about to flick me off when Mom interrupted us.

"Were Max and Julia okay with Leann getting home so late?"

"It was fine Mom. They're glad that she got home." Mom sighed.

"Well, it's late. You two get ready for bed." I groaned but got up and went upstairs with Aaron following me. I couldn't get to sleep it was about midnight when I heard something hitting my window. I opened it up and saw Roy grinning at me.

"You know, our families don't hate each other. You can visit me or come over to dinner."

"I know, but this is much more fun." I smiled and closed the window. I quickly pulled on clothes and tiptoed downstairs. I opened the door and quietly closed it. Roy grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him.

"Hello Romeo. Beautiful night isn't it?"

"Yes it is Juliet." We went and lay in the middle of the field and looked at the stars. We chatted until who knows when. We fell asleep in the field. I woke up to Mom yelling my name.

"Aria! Thank goodness you're alright!" I stood up and Mom rushed over and hugged me. Dad came over and he looked pissed.

"Where were you?"

"I've been here. I fell asleep in the field."

"Who's with you?" I looked back at Roy. He stood up and looked scared. I didn't blame him. When Dad gets mad, he gets MAD.

"Hi Kyle." Dad didn't say anything but Mom hugged me again.

"Aria, have you seen Aaron?"

"What?" I looked back and forth between Mom and Dad. Mom started to cry and Dad held her.

"Just like you, Aaron wasn't in his bed this morning." Mom sobbed even harder. "In fact, it looked like it hadn't been slept in."

**I really don't like school. It eats up my valuable writing time. It's taking me to long to write these chapters.**

**So I'm sorry for the delay. I've been busy. And also about the cliffhanger, but I had to do something! LOL**

**Ok so that's all I have to say!**


	6. A Mother's Tears

Dad and I grabbed swords and headed off to the dungeons. We searched all of them but we couldn't find Aaron. Dad finally said that Aaron was out of Alvarna territory and we would have to wait until we had a plan to go after him. When we got home Julia was sitting our table crying.

"My baby… my baby…" A few tears slid down Mom's face. I realized it almost right away. Aaron and Leann had run away. I clenched my hand and tried to hide my anger. Dad went over and patted Julia on the back. I stood there watching the Mom and Julia crying and Dad trying to comfort them. I threw down my sword.

"Dad, I'll be right back." I ran out the house. I ran to the docks. Alicia was standing in her usual spot. "Alicia! Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure thing sweetie. What's up?"

"The last boat that left here, do you know what time it left?" Alicia thought about it for a minute. Then she snapped her fingers as she remembered.

"About three in the morning. It had a shipment of medicine on it. Mom and Ray were not happy about it getting here so late." Aaron and Leann either left on that boat or they decided to walk. Walking was highly unlikely considering it was the Princess of the Pink Puffballs.

"Thanks Alicia." I turned and started to head back.

"Wait, Aria." I turned back to Alicia.

"Yeah?"

"Is this about you're brother and Leann?" I could feel the color drain from my face. I slowly nodded and Alicia sighed. "I had a vision when you two were born. One of you was running off with someone. But, in my vision it was you Aria. You were running. I thought Aaron would stay." I looked down at the ground. How fast had word spread that Aaron and Leann and run off? A knot formed in my stomach and I felt queasy.

"Thanks Alicia." This time I turned and ran, but instead of running home, I ran to the school courtyard. I climbed up in one of the cherry trees. I brought my knees up to my chest and looked out into the horizon. I wasn't in the mood to go back home. I stayed hidden in the tree. The leaves were still green and there were plenty on the tree. I watched as Sera and Serena came, talked, and left. Orland went into the training house and Leonel went inside the school. Finally the sun began to set. As soon as the sun touched the horizon I jumped from the tree.

"Ah!" I turned to see Leonel looking like he just had a heart attack. "Oh, Aria. Gosh, you scared me."

"Sorry Leonel."

"Is everything-"

"Everything's fine. Sorry Leonel. I just not in the mood to talk." I walked away.

"Um, okay." I headed home and opened up the door and was pulled into a big hug, given by Mom.

"Aria don't you ever leave me!" She let go with tears still streaming down her face. Dad came over and held her. I noticed that Julia had left already.

"Ceci, why don't you go upstairs and rest?" Mom nodded and went upstairs. We listening to the bedroom door closed and Dad turned to me. "I want to ask you something Aria. What were you doing outside so late?"

"Dad! Nothing! Roy and I were just looking at the stars and we fell asleep. That's all." I crossed my arms and sat down at the table. Dad sighed.

"Did you see your brother leave?"

"No. But I think I know where he's going. Alicia said that there was a boat the dropped off supplies at three this morning. I think he and Leann are heading to the city." I picked up a flower from the vase on the table and twirled it in my fingers.

"Why would they leave?" I put the flower back.

"Because… Aaron's an idiot and thinks he's in love with Leann!" I put my head down on the table. I wanted to cry but no tears were coming out. Aaron was the biggest idiot I had ever met. I pulled out the ring and held it close.

"Has he mentioned leaving with Leann?" I sat up and looked at Dad.

"No. He's told me that he loved her though. I thought he was just being an idiot then and I still do. He's probably gone off to marry her." I looked down at my lap and fiddled with the end of my shirt. Dad just looked at me and didn't say anything.

"And when were you going to tell us that you were 'in love' with someone?" I looked up confused. Dad pointed to my necklace. I looked down and saw that the ring was out in the open. "It's that boy Roy isn't it?"

"This is different Dad. Roy and I didn't run off. We're gonna wait 'till I get out of school." I shoved the ring back under my shirt.

"When were you planning on telling your mother and I?"

"Before we left…"

"Before you left? No, that doesn't sound like running off at all! Aria, this is serious! I can't have my kids running off to get married in the city!"

"Dad!"

"No! What is it? Are you pregnant? What about Leann? What else don't you and Aaron tell us?" Dad hit the table.

"No Dad! I'm not pregnant and as far as I know Leann isn't either." I stood up. "What's wrong with keeping secrets? Mom kept a pretty huge secret from almost the whole town! Why can't Aaron and I keep a few of our own?"

"Aria, for Pete's sake! Roy asked you to marry him! That's not something you keep a secret!" Dad's voice started rising.

"So what? I love Roy. When I get out of school Cammy, Roy and I are leaving this place! We're all done with this place!" My voice was rising to match Dad's. We both were mad and ready to burst. "I'm going to bed." I stormed up the stairs. Mom was standing outside her door looking worried. I could see the streaks from the tears trailing down her face.

"Aria, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Mom." She took a step forward but I opened the door and stepped inside my room. I shut and locked the door. I grabbed my pillow and sat on Aaron's bed. I leaned up against the wall. About five minutes later Dad came upstairs. I could hear him and Mom talking. He was telling her all the things we had talked about. I could hear her crying even more. Aaron and I had never wanted to make Mom cry this much. But we were both huge idiots. I laid down on Aaron's bed and I heard a crumple. I sat up and saw a blue paper folded in half. I unfolded it and saw it was from Aaron. I read it under my breath.

"Aria, don't worry about Leann and me. We'll both be fine. You probably thought we went off to the city, right? Sorry but wrong. We decided to go to a village for now, Mom's old hometown. I'm not exactly sure where that is but we'll find it. I'm sure. Show this to Mom and Dad if you want too, but I'm pretty sure Mom's upset and this will just make her even more upset. Thanks for being a great sister. Hopefully the next time you see me Leann and I will be married. Your brother, Aaron."

I wanted to cry right then and there. I threw the letter on the ground and punched Aaron's pillow. It was childish but it helped. I buried my head in my pillow and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up the next morning by hearing Mom's yell. "They went to Kardia!" I sat up and noticed the letter was gone from the floor. I got up and quietly walked down the steps until I was just barely unnoticeable. I listen to Mom and Dad talk.

"I went to wake up Aria and saw it on the floor. It's definitely Aaron's handwriting."

"But, my hometown? Why?"

"I don't know but I'm going to set out today for Kardia. To look for them before they make a huge mistake." Dad was going to look for Aaron and Leann. I wanted to go too. He was my little brother, and I kinda felt a little bit responsible for him leaving like this. I stepped into sight.

"I wanna go too."

"Aria, no. You're staying here."

"He's my brother. My twin. I want to find him." Dad sighed and Mom looked at me with a smile but her eyes full of sadness.

"Fine. You can come. But you will listen to everything I say alright?"

"Yes. I got it Dad." I smiled and ran upstairs to change and pack. Aaron you big idiot, we're coming to find you.

**School. It's my only excuse for taking do long to write these chapters. I really need to write more of my other two stories. "A New Life" I'm having a minor writer's block. And with Kamichama Karin story… I might just stop that. I haven't had any ideas for it in a looooonnnngggg time. So it's MAJOR writer's block.**

**Anywho, hope you liked this chapter. Almost all of Aria's and Aaron' secrets came out! Sorry it's a little short. Now I have to plan the next chapter. Hm… I think it's going to be OC city. I mean it kinda has to be. But I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner! :D**


	7. A New Place and New People

Dad and I set off the next morning. A ship came in and it was heading for the port near Kardia. Mom stood on the dock and let a few tears slide down but head together. I fell asleep on a little cot and I dreamed about Aaron and Leann. They were in a church and a priest was marrying them. No one was in the church except them and an elderly couple sitting in the back row. I woke up and I could hear the sailors yelling about seeing land. I got up and went to the deck and saw Dad looking out at the ocean. He looked like he was in deep thought, but he also looked like he was worried.

"Dad? What's the matter?" He sighed and looked at me.

"I just worried what will happen if we get there to late. Those two are to young to be married."

"We'll get there just in time and save the day!" I put my fist in the air and had a proud look on my face. Dad laughed.

"Aria, I love your enthusiasm. You always were more optimistic than Aaron." Dad hugged me and kissed me on my forehead. "You're right. I should think negative."

When we got off the ship the captain gave us a map and pointed us in the right direction. We headed off and went wandering down a path for a good hour until we saw a sign about the village of Kardia. We kept walking until we reached and a small lake with a tiny island in the middle. That's where the path split. We decided to take the path that went straight and not the one that went off in a different direction. The path kept forking a couple times but we kept going straight. Eventually, we made it into Kardia.

"Aria, I'll find the Inn. You go look around." I nodded and headed to the right part of town. I kept walking until I smelled salt water and I saw the ocean. I took off running. I kicked off my shoes when I got to the beach and I sunk my feet into the sand. I took a deep breath of the salty sea air and sighed. I stood there taking in the salty air until I heard a door close. My eyes snapped open and looked towards the sound. There was a house and a man was standing on the porch.

"Hello, I haven't seen you before."

"My dad and I are visiting." The man stepped off the porch and I took a couple steps forward. He was a bit taller than Dad and he had blue hair. It had a few gray hairs in it but it was blue.

"I'm Nicholas. But call me Nick. Where are you visiting from?"

"I'm Aria. We came from Alvarna. We're looking for my brother. He's about my height with the same hair and eye color as me."

"Nope, haven't seen him. But you look like…" Nick looked at me. I pushed my hair behind my ear. "You look like Ceci."

"Mom? I look like my mom?" Nicholas seemed shocked when I said mom.

"Cecilia's your mom?" I nodded. "She found someone else… I miss her so much."

"Did you know my mom? She said this was her hometown."

"We we're childhood friends. I ended up falling in love with her but she didn't feel the same way." Nicholas sighed. He sat down on the porch.

"Hey dad! I'm back!" I turned to see a guy walking onto the beach. He was carrying a hammer and had a backpack slung over one shoulder. "Hey, who's this pretty girl?" I blushed and he set down the hammer and the backpack.

"I'm Aria. My dad and I are visiting from Alvarna."

"I'm Dane. Nice to meet you Aria." He held out his hand and I shook it. He had blue hair like Nicholas but it was lighter. Through his short I could see his muscles. They must have been from using the hammer. "So are you and your dad here on vacation or?"

"We're looking for my brother."

"Did he run away or something?"

"Yep." I thought about what he and Leann were going to do.

"Well, I'll show you around town. Maybe someone's seen him." Dane smiled and I couldn't help but smile too. I got my shoes on and followed Dane. "Let's ask Mayor Godwin. He'll probably know." We headed to the back of the village. Dane knocked on a door. A woman opened it. She had blonde hair and had deep gray eyes.

"Oh hello Dane. Do you need to see Dad?"

"Nope. I wanna talk with Godwin or Felicity." The woman nodded and went to get someone. An elderly woman came up to the door she still had traces of chocolate brown hair and she had the same eyes as the first woman.

"Hello Dane. And who are you miss?"

"I'm Aria. Have you seen a boy with the same color hair and eyes as me?"

"Hm… I'm sorry. I haven't seen anyone like that. Is he you're brother?"

"Yes, he ran away and my dad and I came here looking for him." The woman nodded.

"Well, I wish you luck on your search. I'm Felicity by the way."

"Thanks Felicity!" We left the house and towards the center of town.

"Who was the lady who opened the door?" Dane smiled.

"That was Lily, she's Felicity's daughter-in-law. Felicity's married to Camus and Lily's married to their son Felix. Lily and Felix have a son named Ricky."

"I thought you said we were going to see Mayor Godwin." Dane laughed.

"I'd forgot I said that. Well, Felicity is Godwin's daughter."

"Why didn't you tell me that first? Then I wouldn't be so confused!" Dane laughed and I playfully punched him in the arm. He smiled and I laughed. It was a funny feeling laughing with someone when I had just met them only five minutes ago. After we finished laughing we continued the tour of town. But it was quickly interrupted.

"Dane! Hey!" A shorter girl ran up to us. She had black hair and charcoal eyes. She was dressed very much like Yue. She had a big smile on her face. That was until she saw me with Dane.

"Hey Kate. How are you?"

"I'm good. And who are you?" Her tone towards me was mean. Like, what-are-you-doing-with-him-he's-mine voice.

"I'm Aria."

"That's nice. Dane, I missed you while you were gone. Why didn't you tell me you left? I would have been there when you left."

"I left early in the morning. Way earlier than you would have gotten up. But, Kate I promised my dad I would show Aria around." Kate crossed her arms and pouted her lips.

"Fine. I see you later." Kate walked off past us kitting me with her shoulder as she passed.

"What the hell is her problem?"

"That's Kate. She's got a major crush on me. Everyone knows and all the parents think I'm gonna propose to her, but no. No way, am I gonna marry that bitch."

"Oh, strong words." Dane laughed.

"Her brother thinks she's a bitch too. Didn't you see he way she treated you?" I nodded. She was very protective of Dane. She needed a life.

"Who's her brother?"

"Matt. They're a year a part. Kate looks like their one grandmother and Matt looks like their one grandfather."

"Was their grandmother a bitch too?"

"Not really, but she did keep to herself most of the time." I nodded. Hopefully the brat's mom wasn't one too because that would stink to have run in the family. We started to walk back towards the ocean giving up on the tour when we passed by the Inn and Dad came outside just as we were walking up.

"Aria! And?"

"Dad, this is Dane."

"Nice to meet you sir." Dane held out his hand and Dad shook it. I could tell Dad approved of him.

"Anyway, Aria we should probably get to sleep. We're going to search for Aaron and Leann tomorrow."

"Alright. See you tomorrow Dane."

"Bye Aria." I smiled as he walked away back towards the beach. I went inside, the Inn didn't seem busy with customers but with a huge family. An older woman sat in a chair and the people surrounded her.

"Mom, are you sure you're alright? Nothing broken or hurt?"

"I'm alright Tori. I just stumbled a bit. But now I should be getting some sleep. Good night everyone!" The older women got up and using her cane limped over to her room. The women named Tori noticed us and came over.

"Oh Kyle, I see you found you're daughter. I'm Tori and that was my mother, Lady Ann."

"I'm Aria. Nice to you." Two girls, maybe a few years younger than me, ran up. They both had long blonde hair that almost looked white. One had hers up in a ponytail and the other had a long braid. They both had violet eyes and had a devilish grin on their faces.

"Grandma! Grandma! Can we go out now?"

"No, you two. It's getting dark out. You should be getting ready for bed." They groaned and then the one with the ponytail noticed me.

"Hiya! I'm Flora! And this is my twin Fauna." Fauna smiled and shook my hand.

"I'm Aria." They smiled and ran off again. Tori sighed. She turned to another women who had silver hair and violet eyes.

"Roxanne, would you please show Kyle and his daughter Aria to their room?" Roxanne nodded.

"Hello, I'm Roxanne. Follow me." We followed her upstairs. She led us to our room. "I'm sorry if my daughters cause you any trouble. They're a little… mischievous." She gave an apologetic smile and left. I flopped down on one of the beds. I was so tired. But I could wait for tomorrow, I get to spend the day with Dane. I could still see him in my mind. Then I remembered Roy. I rolled over to the face the other side, so Dad wouldn't see, and pulled out the ring. It shined so beautifully, but I felt sick to my stomach. What was I doing? I put the ring away and fell asleep.

I woke up in a cold sweat not remembering what I had dreamed last night. Dad was already out of his bed. I changed my clothes and headed downstairs. When I got to the lobby Roxanne came up to me.

"You're dad told me to tell you that he went to search for our brother already."

"Thanks Roxanne." I headed outside and smelled the air. It was a habit back home since we lived so close to the ocean. Luckily, the Inn was also close to the ocean. I was really worried about Aaron and even a bit worried about Leann. Aaron was such an idiot. I walked over to the beach hoping to see Dane. But he wasn't there, so I took of my shoes and stuck my feet in the water. I looked over and saw a boy fishing. He looked a lot like Kate so figured it must have been Matt. I walked over to him.

"Hello stranger! I'm Matt."

"I'm Aria."

"Oh, so you're the crazy bitch who stole Dane from my sis?"

"Is that what she said about me?" Kate was really getting on my nerves. She didn't want to mess with me.

"Yep. But I don't believe of it. That is unless you are a crazy bitch?"

"Maybe to her I am. But Dane told me about her. She needs a life." Matt cracked up laughing.

"That's my sis alright. Sometimes I'm ashamed to be her brother." Matt smiled. I sat down next to him. "We're nothing alike. She takes after our grandmother and I take after both of my grandfathers. Or that's what my mom says." Matt shrugged. "So why are you here in Kardia."

"My idiot brother ran away with girl he loves." I put air quotes around 'loves'. "My dad and I are he to find him." I sighed.

"Maybe he just needs a good whack in the head. Get some sense knocked into him." I laughed.

"That's a good idea. Maybe when we find him I will." All of the sudden someone grabbed me around my waist. I tired to yell but they covered my mouth. I looked up and saw Dane smiling above me. I tired to hit him but that made him and Matt laugh. Finally he let go of me. "What were you doing? Trying to suffocate me?"

"Just having a little fun Aria." I frowned but then ended up laughing with them. We were having a great time. I was in no rush to find Aaron.

**Yay, I finished another chapter! Hopefully, I'll get another chapter out before Christmas break ends. I'm trying to get this whole families thing straight and it's really confusing. I'll introduce either the rest of or most of the characters next chapter and if it gets to confusing I'll try explaining it. In some creative way…. :D**


	8. Grandpa Russell

Trying to keep everyone in that village straight was a pain in my ass. Matt and Dane tried to explain it all to me but just went in one ear and out the other. All I got was that Dane's dad, Nick, was married to Emeralde, or Emmy, who was Roxanne's sister, and their parents were Sharron and her husband, whose name I forgot. Matt and Kate's parents were Michael and Zoë. Michael was Zavier and Mei's kid and Kate takes after Mei. After that I couldn't keep track.

"Argh! You guys are confusing me!" I glared at Matt and Dane but they just laughed.

"It's really not that hard."

"That's because you've grown up with these people your entire life." Dane smiled at me and I felt my heart do a flip. Why did I feel this way around him?

"Dane! Hey!" We all turned around and saw Kate running towards us. "Whatcha y'all doing?"

"Teaching Aria about the town's people."

"What did you say about me?" She giggled, it was so friggin' annoying. "I'm just kidding. I know you wouldn't say anything bad about me, would you Dane?" She sat down next to him and leaned on his shoulder. He didn't say anything.

"Matt! Dane! Can you two come help me?" Dane's mom, Emmy, called for them; a little girl hung close to her skirt. Dane's little sister was seven but she was super shy. She had Nick's blue hair, just like Dane, but she had Emmy's emerald green eyes. Dane and Matt went to go help leaving me with Kate. As soon as they were gone she got all… bitchy.

"Oh my flippin' gosh. I don't why you had to throw yourself all over Dane." She started messing around with her outfit to make her chest look bigger,

"Yeah, I'm the one talking in a squeaky voice, and snuggling up next to a guy who clearly doesn't want to be around me." I smirked and Kate scowled.

"Be-otch."

"Bitchy slut." Kate gasped. "Did I forget to mention bimbo?"

"You're an jerk. I mean an big-"

"Are you trying to keep it clean? For Dane?" She frowned at me. "Give up on him."

"Never. Dane and I are meant to be together. You're just a distraction. Once you're gone he'll come back to me." She laughed. "I mean he's only interested in you cause you're like one of the guys. I mean the way you dress and all." I looked down at what I was wearing, a tight shirt with a jacket over it, and capri's.

"Oh, and your all classy and stuff?" Kate smirked.

"Well at least I look like a girl."

"Oh, I'm so offended. Because I totally want to go around in heels that I can't even walk in and a shirt that shows off my barely noticeable chest." Kate scowled and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Bitch," with that she stormed off, wobbling as she tried to walk across the sand. I turned back to the ocean; Mom would clean my mouth with soap if she had heard any of that. She probably would have made me go apologize too. But I couldn't blame her. She was raised like that. If fact she was raised here. I wonder if her parents still lived here. I'd ask Dane later; maybe I could see my grandfather. It was really weird; I've never met either of my parents. Dad, doesn't remember his parents and Mom never really talks about Kardia.

I wasn't paying attention and the next thing I knew someone covered my mouth and picked me up by my waist. My scream was muffled, but a second later I saw it was Dane. He put me down as he and Matt cracked up.

"That's the second time! That was mean!" I hit him on his shoulder. "Why did you do that?"

"You were just sitting there all peaceful, it seemed like fun to tease you a bit."

"A bit? I had no idea what the hell was going on! You scared me half to death!"

"Aria? Scared?" I glared at Matt. "Well I guess the way you screamed…" Matt broke off into more laughter.

"I can go look for my brother by myself!" I stormed past them and started off to the town when Dane came running up and grabbed my arm.

"Aria, I'm sorry."

"I'm not!" I looked over at Matt who was almost dieing with laughter. Dane shook his head at his friend.

"It was just a joke. We didn't mean for you to take it so seriously." Dane gave an apologetic smile and my heart did another flip. Why did it do this every time he smiled at me?

"Alright, I forgive you." I smiled at him. "Just don't do it again." Dane nodded and then kissed me on my cheek. He ran back to Matt, probably to shut up his laughter, but I didn't really noticed. My cheeks were burning and I must have been blushing. I slowly raised my hand to the spot where he kissed me. My heart felt like it was going in overtime; it felt like it was going so fast that my chest wouldn't be able to hold it. Why was I reacting this way to Dane? I loved Roy didn't I? Hell, I was going to get married to him at some point… right? There were so many things running through my head at this point. I looked over my shoulder to see that Dane was still messing with Matt. I started off in a walk but then broke out into a run. I ran across the town until I reached the last building, I didn't bother to read to sign as I walked in. But, it was pretty clear once I walked in what this building was. A library. The school in Alvarna had one that was probably bigger but this one had a certain feeling to it. I wasn't sure what it was but it got my mind off of Dane for a little. I had only taken a few steps in when the door opened behind me. I whipped around to see it was just Tori.

"Oh! Aria… I didn't expect you to be in here."

"I… stumbled upon it. Who runs it?"

"Russell, I've brought him his lunch." I followed Tori as she walked towards the back of the library. There sitting in an overstuffed chair with piles of books around him was and old man. His hair was completely gray except for a few brown streaks here and there. He was so absorbed in his book he didn't even noticed us. "Russell… why don't you turn on some more lights?"

"It'll damage the books Tori. You should know that."

"But it's bad for your eyesight. You'll have to get a new pair of glasses every month if you keep it up like this." Tori set the package down on the table nest to Russell and opened it up. "I've brought you lunch. And this is Aria. She and her dad are visiting from Alvarna to search for her brother."

"Hi! You haven't seen him have you? He's my height and he's probably got messy hair. He might be with a girl the same age but a little shorter." Russell shook his head and my heart fell a little. Where the hell was Aaron?

"Tori… Whom does she look like?"

"What do you mean? I mean she and her dad… oh my gosh… Ceci…"

"You mean Mom?" Russell sat up in his chair.

"Ceci's your mom? I should have figured. The eyes, the nose…" I pushed my hair behind my ear. "And of course the ears." Tori beamed. She took my hand and pulled me closer.

"Aria, I'd like to introduce you to your grandfather." I stared in disbelief at the man sitting in front of me. This was Mom's dad? Why hadn't she told us about him? She couldn't be ashamed of him. Mom had even more secrets than I thought.

"It might be a little unbelievable at first but it's true. Ceci probably hasn't told me about you has she?" I shook my head. Tori brought over two chairs she offered one to me and sat in the other one. I sat down ready to listen to Russell. "Let me say first of all, I'm not Cecilia's biological father. But I cared for her like I was. I told her when she was… oh; I think she was about eleven. She ran away and spent a few nights in the Inn but when she came back she gave me a big hug and said she didn't care. She was such a lovely girl, it broke my heart when she left town. It probably hurt her too, but something was pulling her away. I kind of went into a depression after that."

"That's where I come in." Tori closed the book she had been looking at. "I already came here almost every day, I helped Russell get over his depression. He was almost starving himself he was so upset."

"Grandpa…" It felt so weird to say but I wanted to say it.

"Aria, when you find your brother and head home I want you to give this to your mother." He handed me a small box. "She'll know who it's from." Russell smiled. I got up and hugged him. I'm not sure if it was a surprise to him or not, but I was happy to finally meet him. When I let go of him I felt like I was going to cry. Tori stood up and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Let's let Russell eat his lunch." I nodded. We said good-bye to Russell and left. "I had a huge crush on Russell when we were younger. But I was so shy. I could have been Ceci's mom."

"That'd be kind of odd having you for a grandmother, no offense. I just couldn't see you as my grandmother." Tori laughed.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I married Lukas isn't it?" We reached the main "road" of the town and that's where Tori and I split. She went back to the Inn and I headed to the farm just outside of town. Dane had told me that the farmer that had lived there moved out and was living somewhere else. Apparently, a bunch of the girls living here had moved out too once her left. The farmhouse looked like it was still in pretty good condition, with the exception of the boarded up windows and door. I put my hand on one of the windows. I had a really weird feeling. Something just felt off about the house. I looked around at the rest of the farmland but it all felt normal. I turned back to the house. I still had the feeling of something being off. I was going to attempt to pull the boards off of the window but then I heard Dad calling. I cursed and ran off to find him. I'd find out what was off about that house tomorrow.

**Wow. Long time no see right? I've sudden got in the mood to write this, odd right? Or you guys are probably happy that I've finally written. Lol. Enjoy!**


	9. Relationships

"Aria! Hurry up!" Dane ran ahead of me. I followed him to the run down farm. "I swear just saw…"

"What the hell Dane? Why did you bring me-"

"Because your brother was here!" My eyes grew wide. Aaron? He was here? That must have been the reason why it felt so off to me the other day. I reached for a plank of wood that was covering the window and pulled at it. I was going to find that idiot and kick his ass. Dane grabbed the plank and pulled too. We yanked it and fell back on our butts. It would have been funny in a normal situation but right now we had to find Aaron. I pulled out my sword and cut the other two pieces in half to make them easier to pull off. Once the window was cleared I looked in. Another window was open and with the two letting in light the first floor was almost completely visible. But no Aaron or Leann.

"Where the hell are they? How'd you find them?" I turned and looked at Dane.

"I noticed the other window was open and I heard someone giggle. I peaked in just for a second but I saw a boy who looked almost exactly like you. I figured it must have been Aaron." I looked away from Dane and back at the house if they had just left then where were they? That's when I remembered the letter Aaron left me. I took off for the church without telling Dane, who followed after me anyway. I burst in right after the words "Any objections?" left the priest's mouth.

"I sure as hell do!" I stormed down the aisle, past the elderly couple sitting watching the wedding, right up to the altar where a shocked Leann stood across from a half-shocked, half-pissed Aaron. I went up and slapped him so hard he lost balance and fell down. "I swear Aaron! You are the biggest idiot I've ever seen! You're only sixteen years old!"

"What about you-"

"Don't you _dare_ bring me into this! I'm not the moron who ran off to be married!" Tears began to stream down my face. "I'm not the one who broke mom's heart when all he left was a note! I'm not the one who's been living in a run down house while his father and sister looked all over for him! I'm…" The tears came flooding. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw it was Dad. He didn't look mad, he face almost face almost looked expressionless. He kept his eyes locked on Aaron. Aaron looked down at his shoes.

"Come with me Aaron. We need to talk." Dad turned and looked at Leann. "You too." Dad turned and headed out of the church with Aaron and Leann following him. Dane came and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Come on Aria. Let's go to the beach." With that we walked out too. Tears were still streaming down my face as we walked along the street to the beach. By the time we got the pier my tears had stopped. I sat there looking out at the ocean.

"I hope it's okay that I got your dad." Dane smiled at me and my heart did yet another flip.

"No, I probably would have killed Aaron if you hadn't gotten my dad. I'm not sure if I'm mad at Aaron or happy to see him…"

"Well I'm pretty mad at him."

"Why?"

"Because he was found means that you have to leave." I blushed furiously at Dane's comment. He took his hand and held my face. I looked at him as we leaned in closer. I closed my eyes and just as our lips were about to touch, I felt something move under my shirt. Then I remembered the ring. I pulled away and turned my head to look the other way.

"Now I'm the idiot."

"Aria what's wrong?" I bit my lips trying to keep myself from saying anything. Dammit. What the hell had I gotten myself into?

"Everything is." I pulled up my legs and buried my face in my knees. Dane held me.

"Aria you don't have to leave. You could stay here. Finish your studies here. And… be with… me." I tried to bury my face even deeper in my knees. I wanted to say yes so badly. I wanted to yell it out and then kiss him. But there was someone in our way. Roy.

"It's not that." Dane let go of me and I sat up. "It's more than just that. It's…" I was at a loss for words. I had to tell him but I didn't know how. Dane started fiddling with the necklace chain. "Don't!" He let go and backed up a bit.

"What? Aria what the hell-" Dane took the necklace chain and slowly pulled at it until the ring came out of my shirt. "Dammit. I should have known."

"Dane please…"

"No. Aria, why the hell didn't you tell me this before? You're engaged?"

"It's not-"

"You led me on. Aria, I have serious feelings for you. But clearly you have feelings for someone else. Maybe you're more like Kate than I thought." I turned and faced him.

"I am nothing like that bitch."

"Then why did you do this to me? Is this ring from some guy in your village?"

"Dane please listen to me. I'm seriously wondering if I really love Roy."

"Roy… How long have you been "wondering"? Three minutes?" Dane began to scowl at me.

"No, ever since-"

"You met me? I don't want to take this bullcrap Aria." With that he got up and left. I sat there and watched him leave. He stormed past his house and headed for town. As soon as he was out of sight I reached for the necklace. I yanked it off my neck breaking the chain. More tears blurred my vision as I dropped the necklace on the pier. I wiped my eyes and then realized the necklace was falling through a crack in the pier. Part of me wanted to let it fall into the ocean, the other half told me to grab it. I listened to the later of the two and grabbed it before it fell completely through.

"I hate you, you stupid ring. Because of you my life is ruined. Because of you I'm getting married to a guy I'm not even sure I love anymore. Because of you the guy I think I really love now hates _me_." I stared at the inanimate object in my hand. "I should have let you fall into the ocean." After I few minutes of looking out at the ocean I finally got up and headed back to the Inn. I got up to the room Dad and I were staying in when I heard voices coming from it.

"Aaron, you're not listening. You have to think of the consequences of all of this. What if you and Leann had gotten married? First of all both of you are still in school. Aaron, you don't even have a proper job!"

"Dad, I… you're right. I should have listened to Aria from the beginning. This was all so stupid."

"Mr. Kyle? Please, we're both very sorry. We didn't mean for so much sadness to come to our families." Normally I would have mocked Leann but I wasn't in the mood. I opened the door and walked in.

"Aria this isn't-"

"Dad can we deal with all of this at home?"

"Ar- you're right, we should deal with this at home." Dad stood up. "I'll go see if I can get a room for Aaron and me."

"Leann, why don't you go down and talk to some one?" Leann nodded and skipped off behind Dad.

"Aria, what's up?" I sat down on the bed across from Aaron.

"Nothing."

"Aria, we've spent 16 years together in the same house and we even spent 9 months together in Mom's stomach. I can tell when something's bugging you."

"I really messed up, okay? I don't want to talk about it right now. I just want to get home."

"You couldn't have messed up that badly. I'm-"

"He probably won't even talk to me now."

"Oh, so it's a guy?" I glared at Aaron who had a smirk on his face. I threw the ring at his face. It hit him on the nose and fell to the ground. Aaron picked it up and his smirk was instantly gone. "It's Roy's ring."

"It almost fell into the ocean. I wish I'd let it fall." Aaron took my hand and put the ring in it. "I don't want it."

"Then give it back to Roy. I don't what happened but I'm sure if this other guy makes you want to break up with Roy he must be pretty awesome. You should at least make up with him before we leave." I stared at my brother in awe. This is the guy who just got caught for running away to get married. He was telling me to break up with Roy and go with Dane. Or try to make up with Dane at the least.

"One question. Who are you and what the hell have you done with my brother?" I leaned forward and ruffled his hair.

"Hey!" He pulled back and tried to glare at me but failed and ended up laughing. I join in with him. We both looked really silly just sitting there laughing our heads off. But you have to figure it had to be brother-sister thing, since we were both having the time of our lives. If only we could be like this for a little longer.

**Wow. I got this one out fast. I don't know it was just like I had some inspiration. It was quite odd. Well, I'm happy I got this chapter out and done with.**


End file.
